Potion Young
by L-core24
Summary: Ramuan itu...warnanya sangat menarik. "Zoro...kembali..."/"Aku disini."/ Boyslove. Shonen ai. Zosan./ Monggo RnR. Warn inside.


Desclaimer by Eiichiro Oda

Rate T

Pair Zosan

Warning : OOC, KATA TAK BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, SHONEN AI a.k.a BOYS LOVE...

EFEK SAMPING IRITASI MATA, GANGGUAN LAMBUNG, MUNTAH-MUNTAH, PUSING KEPALA, DAN DARAH TINGGI TIDAK DITANGGUNG PENULIS.

JUST DLDR

.

.

'Hhh, apa lagi yang kurang ya? Beras, daging, bumbu, buah-buahan...Hmm?'

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan sambil menghitung jarinya, mengingat-ingat bahan makanan untuk persediaan mereka melaut lagi. Pekerjaan wanita ini dengan senang hati ia kerjakan selain karena memang ia adalah koki kapal, para wanita di kapal itu bukanlah handal dalam berbelanja bahan pokok. Mereka lebih memilih untuk shopping atau perawatan kecantikan. Sanji tak masalah, selama para wanita cantik itu merasa senang dan memanglah kewajiban seorang wanita untuk menjaga kecantikannya -begitu menurut Sanji.

"Sepertinya aku lupa membeli sake. Baka marimo itu pasti akan mengamuk jika aku tak menyediakannya." Gerutu Sanji sambil menghisap rokoknya yang sudah setengah. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya, suasana ramai pasar semakin membuat padat dibawah teriknya matahari, ditambah lagi barang belanjaannya yang bertengger di pundak dan dijinjingnya.

Kali ini Chopper, dokter kapal seekor rusa lucu yang bisa bicara itu tak dapat ikut membantu Sanji berbelanja karena ia sendiri harus belanja obat-obatan yang memang persediaannya juga sudah menipis.

"Tuan, apa kau berniat membeli sake ini?" Sanji tertarik dengan suara pria penjual itu. Kebetulan ia memang tengah mencari kedai sake.

"Ne, aku memang sedang mencari sake. Bisa kau bungkuskan 5 botol untukku?"

"Wah, wah, pemuda tampan sepertimu suka minum sake juga ternyata!"

"Haha. Hanya untuk persediaan, oyaji-san." Sanji tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Eh, itu botol apa oyaji?" Sanji tertarik pada sebuah botol kaca dengan cairan berwarna ungu kental yang sedikit mengkilap di ujung rak.

"Wah, sebentar. Aku juga baru ini menyadari ada botol itu. Hei, sayang botol apa diujung rak ini?" Paman itu berteriak pada istrinya yang berada didalam.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang tersanggul muncul dari dalam. "Mungkin sake racikan sayang, aku sudah lupa." Ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah, semuanya 20000 yen."

"Ne, arigatou oyaji-san." Sanji mengangguk sopan. Barang bawaannya sudah cukup banyak dan hari juga semakin panas. Ada baiknya jika ia kembali ke kapal untuk beristirahat sebentar.

.

Srekk. Brukk. Brukk. Barang-barang bawaan Sanji sudah ia keluarkan dari kertas karton, saatnya untuk menyimpan di brankas makanan.

'Eh?' -Tunggu dulu. 'Botol kaca, cairan ungu kental. Bukankah ini sake yang ada dikedai itu? Mungkinkah oyaji tadi tak sengaja memasukkannya kedalam karton?'

Botol itu tergeletak diantara botol-botol sake yang baru saja Sanji beli. 'Mencurigakan! Lebih baik minuman ini ku buang saja. Tapi...'

"Aku penasaran! Warnanya cantik sekali! Bagaimana kalau ku tambahkan kedalam cake, pasti warnanya akan indah!" Sanji meliuk-liuk sambil menggenggam botol kaca itu dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Sedang apa kau, alis keriting? Memikirkan hal mesum lagi?" Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dari jendela yang terbuka berhadapan langsung dengan Sanji.

"Jaga mulutmu, bakayarou!" Sepertinya pertengkaran wajib mereka akan dimulai lagi. Sementara Zoro dengan cueknya mengorek kuping.

"Bukankah itu sake? Kenapa warnanya aneh begitu?" Zoro semakin melongok kedalam. Karena ia penasaran akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Hahh...apa otak kecilmu itu juga tak tau gunanya pintu?" Sanji mendengus jengkel. Memang sih pemuda tampan yang bersamanya ini bodoh dan menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya ia sangat kuat dan sangat sexy.

Apa? Sexy? Ya, salahkan gadis-gadis dikota yang memujanya dan mengatakan ia sexy. Padahal mereka tidak pernah tau jika marimo yang mereka anggap keren ini berotak kecil, bermulut tajam, dan sangat berantakan.

Apalagi jika ia tengah berlatih, keringatnya itu akan membanjiri kaos putihnya dan tak akan ia lepas jika benar-benar sudah bisa diperas. Hal itu membuat badan kekarnya tercetak jelas dikaosnya yang basah, terutama kedua titik yang menonjol didada bidangnya itu. Hahh, hal itu mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini meski pada awalnya Sanji mengelak. Tapi tetap saja tubuh Zoro yang memang sexy itu selalu terbayang.

"Hoi, cook! Berikan sake itu, warnanya aneh. Biar ku coba sedikit." Tanpa disadari, Zoro kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Err, kau serius?" Sanji gugup, tapi ia tak ingin ketahuan sedang memikirkan hal aneh tentang orang didepannya ini.

"Ne, jangan banyak bicara alis keriting!" Seperti biasanya, kasar dan bermulut tak bersekolahnya. Zoro merebut botol itu dan menegak cairan kental aneh itu.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Glupp.

"Kau tak apa, baka?" Sanji melongok mendeteksi perubahan raut si rambut hijau ini.

"Ne, tak ada masalah. Cuma sepertinya itu sudah tak layak diminum. Rasanya benar-benar aneh." Ujar Zoro berkomentar, kemudian ia membuang sisanya ke westafel di dapur itu.

"Hh...ya sudah. Lagipula itu memang barang yang tak sengaja terbawa." Sanji cuek. Ia mulai memasukkan barang belanjaannya kedalam brankas.

Zoro pun keluar dari dapur dan beranjak ke kabin, sepertinya ia mengantuk lagi. Memang hobinya tidur, ya sudah ia akan tidur lagi.

.

"Kami sudah kembali! Apa makan malamnya sudah siap, Sanji?" Nami, gadis cantik berambut orange dan seorang navigator kapal itu menyapa Sanji didapur.

Sementara sang koki tengah menyiapkan masakannya di meja makan. "Ha'i, Nami-swaaan~. Makan malam sudah siaap." Ujarnya mendayu-dayu dengan gerakan meliuk-liuk, tak lupa love-love beterbangan disekitarnya.

"DAGGGIIIING!" Luffy, sang kapten dengan brutal memasuki dapur dan menyambar daging tebal kesukaannya. Diikuti Ussop, Robin, Chopper, Brooke, dan Franky.

"Apa Zoro-kun belum kembali?" Tanya Nami pada Sanji.

"Ara? Dia tak meninggalkan kapal, kok. Mungkin dia tertidur lagi." Jawab Sanji sambil melepas celemeknya. "Akan ku cari dia. Luffy! Makan milikmu sendiri, baka gomu!"

"Ne...ne..." Luffy masih asik mengunyah dagingnya. Dan mengambil satu lagi ditangan kirinya.

"Waaa! Itu milikku, baka!" Ussop meneriaki Luffy yang mengambil jatah makan malam miliknya.

"Hoho! Super!"

"Yohoho... Makan malam ini lezat, meski aku tak bisa merasakannya."

"Jangan menangisi apa yang kau katakan sendiri, Brooke!"

Keramaian di dapur itu Sanji tinggalkan. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama menikmati keceriaan para krunya sementara seseorang disana tengah tertidur dengan perut kosong. Yah, itu hanya nuraninya sebagai seorang koki. Sanji berusaha meyakinkan diri.

.

'Dia tak ada di dek belakang, biasanya dia tidur disana. Apa mungkin dikabin?' Batin Sanji mencari sosok pendekar pedang menyebalkan itu.

Kreekk.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya baka! Ayo, ini sudah waktunya makan malam!" Ajak Sanji. Ia mendekati seonggok manusia yang bergulung di dalam selimut itu.

"Oi, marimo!" Sanji mulai jengkel, ia menggoyang-goyangkan jaring tidur Zoro dengan kasar.

"Engghh...Ne...Kaasan..." Zoro keluar dari balik selimut, wajahnya tak terlihat keras, malah terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun. Dengan mengucek matanya sambil menguap, Zoro menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pria asing berambut pirang yang sangat mempesona.

"Kau siapa?"

.

"Jadi bocah ini Zoro?" Ussop mendekati remaja laki-laki yang memandangnya bingung. Kini Zoro versi lebih muda dua belas tahun telah dikelilingi kru kapal.

"Diam kau Pak Tua! Aku memang Zoro! Apa harus ku buktikan, baka!" Yah, selain lebih muda, Zoro juga kehilangan ingatannya saat ini. Tak mengenal kru kapal, juga tak tau ia berada dimana.

"Wahh, Zoro! Kau kembali muda!" Luffy merangkul pundak Zoro, kini mereka terlihat seumuran meski Zoro jauh lebih muda dari Luffy.

"Wah...wah...pendekar pedang. Kau manis sekali..."

"Kau terlihat imut, Zoro. Super!"

"Zoro, kau makan apa sih kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Kepala Nami bersandar di kepalan tangannya, pose berpikir.

"Yohoho...itu lebih baik. Mungkin jika aku yang bertambah muda dagingku masih menempel. Skull joke. Yohoho."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau makan malam dulu. Lalu kita pikirkan rencana selanjutnya." Sanji meletakkan sepiring nasi dan segelas susu putih di hadapan remaja berambut hijau itu.

Krrruuuukkk. "Ahaha...domo arigatou! Kau baik sekali!" Zoro yang memang sudah lapar menyendok santapannya dengan lahap, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penasaran dari kru kapal.

Sanji menghisap rokoknya lagi, ia teringat akan sake misterius yang dicicipi Zoro siang tadi. Mungkinkah itu penyebab Zoro hilang ingatan dan kembali muda?

Sementara Sanji sedang berpikir sambil menghisap rokoknya, Zoro diam-diam melirik ke arah Sanji. Mengagumi pria dewasa nan tampan itu bersikap tenang. Rambut pirangnya yang begitu indah serta badan ramping dan kaki jenjang itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sanji ketus.

"Iie..hanya saja, kau terlihat tampan sekali seperti pangeran." Jawab Zoro lugu apa adanya.

Ziiiing

Semua membeku, terutama Sanji. Tapi semburat merah terlihat muncul dipipinya.

"Ahaha! Benarkah?! Aku juga berpikir begitu! Sanji memang tampan!" Tambah Luffy yang memang polos itu.

"Yohoho...tentu saja tampan! Sepertiku yang hanya memiliki tulang, yaa tulang..." Entah itu lawakan atau bukan yang pasti ucapan Brooke sama sekali tak membantu mencairkan suasana. Sementara makhluk bertulang itu kini tengah menyesali perkataannya lagi.

"Haha." Sanji hanya tertawa garing. Mungkin jika yang memuji dirinya hanya Luffy, ia tak masalah. Tapi ini adalah rival abadinya, juga rekan beradu argumen. Sanji sama sekali tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hooaamm, ahh. .aku sudah lelah. Sebaiknya aku pergi tidur dulu." Nami menguap kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum meminum teh hijau miliknya.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku juga. Sampai besok cook-san, sword-san." Ujar Robin cool.

"Kau juga cepat habiskan lalu tidur! Malam ini biar ku gantikan jaga malam!" Sanji menunjuk Zoro, setelah ia melambaikan tangannya pada Nami dan Robin. Hal yang tak biasa sebenarnya mengingat sifat Sanji yang selalu meledak-ledak dan berlebihan terhadap wanita.

"Ne." Jawab Zoro dengan semangat.

.

Sanji mengambil piring-piring kotor di meja. Menumpuknya lalu membawa piring-piring itu ke westafel. Ia gulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku, menyumat rokok di kedua belahan bibir tipis itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tiba-tiba Zoro muncul lagi di dapur.

"Heggh! Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Sanji kaget.

"Umm, aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Zoro memang terlihat lebih muda, tapi tentu saja ia tak imut. Bahkan otot-ototnya sama sekali tak menghilang, hanya sedikit mengecil saja. Tapi ia tetap manly dan maskulin. "Kau belum makan, err..."

Sanji terbelalak, wajahnya merona. Baru kali ini ada kru kapal yang mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi ini si bodoh itu. Entahlah, mungkin Sanji akan terkena serangan jantung sebentar lagi.

"Siapa namamu? Aku lupa..maaf, daya ingatku ini lemah sekali." Zoro tertawa malu-malu.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Sa...Sanji..." Jawab Sanji gugup. Zoro versi muda jauh jauh jauh lebih manis daripada yang dulu.

"Kau mau cuci piring? Biar ku bantu! Aku dulu juga sering membantu Kaa-san mencuci piring." Tawar Zoro, ia lebih ceria. "Ahh, bagaimana dengan Kuina ya? Pasti ia marah sekali ku tinggal begini."

'Loh, loh, kenapa anak ini jadi melantur begini sih? Bukannya Kuina sudah...'

"Hei, Zoro. Bukankah kau mau membantuku mencuci piring?" Sanji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Zoro yang semakin membuatnya tak enak. 'Apa mungkin Zoro juga kehilangan ingatannya tentang Kuina yang sudah...'

"Ya!" Suara ceria Zoro mengagetkan Sanji, kemudian remaja itupun mengambil tempat Sanji dan memulai mencuci piring.

"Hfft...biasanya kau akan menghancurkan piring-piring itu dalam sekali genggaman, marim...err...Zoro-kun." Hampir saja Sanji menyebut Zoro muda dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku seceroboh itu?" Zoro menunduk murung tapi ada kilat penasaran dalam pertanyaannya.

"Err...begitulah..." Jawab Sanji canggung.

"Kau tau? Rasanya mengenal dirimu sendiri tapi tak mengingat apapun tentang diri sendiri, juga asing dengan sekitarnya. Rasanya begitu aneh..." Curhat Zoro. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena menunduk, tingginya yang kini sepundak Sanji semakin membuat raut sedih itu tak terlihat. Tapi Sanji yakin, pasti remaja ini kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, kau lupa membilas bagian belakangnya." Ujar Sanji tiba-tiba, mencoba memecah keheningan itu. Sanji mencabut rokoknya, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Zoro dan tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, kami semua ini temanmu! Kau tidak sendirian, Zoro-kun."

Mata Zoro berbinar-binar memandang wajah bersahabat Sanji. "Ne, arigatou Sanji-nii."

Sanji mengusap gemas rambut hijau itu. Mungkinkah ini awal yang baik untuk mereka?

.

"Ohayou, Sanji-kun!" Nami datang pertama pagi ini. Ia duduk di meja makan dan membuka koran setempat yang kemarin mereka beli.

"Hari ini setelah makan siang kita melaut lagi, cuacanya sangat bagus untuk berangkat." Ujar Nami, ia telah menghitung dan menimbang arah angin hari ini.

"Ohayou Nami-swaaang..." Sanji menaruh sepotong cake strawberry dan teh hijau manis kesukaan gadis kesukaannya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Zoro, Sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami.

"Entahlah. Setelah sarapan nanti aku akan ke kedai itu. Mungkin saja mereka mempunyai petunjuk." Sanji terdengar tidak yakin. Ia duduk di sebelah Nami dan menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Nami telak.

"Ahh, aku tidak..." Wajah Sanji memerah, sementara Nami tertawa geli.

"Kau tak bisa menipu ku, Sanji-kun." Yah, meski Nami gadis kesukaan Sanji bukan berarti Sanji menyukai Nami. Sanji hanya menyukai wajah cantik dan baginya wanita adalah makhluk yang patut dipuja karena keelokannya.

"Sanji-nii." Zoro muda masuk kedalam dapur dan mendapati wajah merah Sanji juga Nami yang tersenyum manis sekali.

Deg. 'Apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku aneh? Mau apa wanita itu disini pagi-pagi sekali?' Batin Zoro tidak suka. Wajah Zoro tertekuk, alisnya menukik tajam, dan mulutnya mengerucut tak suka.

"Yare yare...kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan begitu?" Tanya Sanji menetralisir rona diwajahnya.

"Ck, aku lapar!" Ujar Zoro kesal.

"Wahh, kalau kau berwajah seperti itu kau jadi mirip 'dia'. Iya kan, Sanji?" Goda Nami sambil menyenggol siku Sanji yang terlipat di meja, rona merah itu kembali menjalar.

"Nami-swaaan, kau ini bicara apa!" Sanji melengos dan masuk ke dapur. Ia kembali berkutat dengan sarapan nakamanya yang tinggal disajikan itu.

Zoro duduk berhadapan dengan Nami, menatap Nami tajam seolah-olah ia adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, bocah hijau?!" Gerutu Nami kesal. Ia merasa dipelototi oleh Zoro.

"Siapa maksudmu dengan 'dia'?" To the point. Zoro malas berbasa-basi dengan gadis yang kini tersenyum absurd di hadapannya.

"Araa...menurutmu?" Lagi, senyuman itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Mata Zoro seakan iritasi melihatnya.

"SARAPAN SIAAAP!" Tiba-tiba pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka diiringi teriakan menggelegar Sanji. Otomatis para kru yang sudah bangun itu berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang makan. Sanji pun mengeluarkan troli berisi makanan dan minuman sajian untuk sarapan hari ini.

"Nyahahaha...asik! Sandwich daging!" Teriak Luffy kesenangan langsung melahap tiga sandwich sekaligus.

"Makan pelan-pelan, baka gomu!" Nasehat Sanji sambil meletakkan piring-piring untuk kru yang lain.

"Wahh, arigatou Sanji-kun."

"Seperti biasa masakanmu selalu enak!"

"Yohoho...aku bisa memakannya dan langsung keluar begitu saja, yohoho...skull joke..."

"Itadakimasu!"

.

"Yo! Zoro! Kali ini coba tangkap!" Suara Luffy terdengar dari dek tengah, tepatnya halaman kapal yang dirancang menyerupai taman oleh Franky, dengan ayunan dan macam permainan anak kecil lainnya mengingat sang kapten yang sangat hyperactive itu.

"Yosh! Lihat tendanganku ini!" Sahut Zoro terdengar antusias.

Sanji yang baru saja selesai menjemur seprai dan baju menilik dari atas dek. Mengamati para nakama prianya yang asik bermain sepak bola asal-asalan. Sedangkan para wanita entah kemana, yang pasti ketika mereka kembali, mereka membawa uang yang cukup banyak. Biasanya mereka mengambil kerja harian, entah itu sebagai waitress, penari, atau bermain di kasino.

Sanji tersenyum hangat ketika Zoro menendang bola yang dioper Luffy masuk kedalam gawang lalu melambai kearahnya dengan semangat.

'Ah, sebentar lagi siang. Aku harus cepat ke kedai itu.' Batin Sanji, kemudian ia menata ember-ember kayu agar tidak berantakan dan bergegas menuruni dek kapal. Ketika Sanji turun dari kapal, Zoro melihatnya dan mengikuti Sanji.

"Sanji-nii, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Zoro saat ia sudah dekat.

"Oh, Zoro-kun. Aku mau ke kedai sake." Jawab Sanji.

"Eh? Kau mau minum sake?"

"Tidak-tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mencari petunjuk."

"Petunjuk?"

"Yah...untuk mengobati seseorang."

"Siapa? Apa itu 'dia' yang Nami-san maksud tadi pagi?"

Sanji menatap Zoro kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sementara Zoro menatapnya dengan pandangan 'jawab aku!'

"Ah...ya...begitulah." Sanji tersenyum kikuk. Bagaimana pun yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' adalah orang di depannya ini.

"Apa dia sangat berarti bagimu? Kau terlihat tersipu saat membicarakannya." Mata Zoro semakin tegas. Hatinya terasa tertusuk melihat Sanji merona karena orang lain.

Sedangkan Sanji sendiri malah tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menyentil dahi Zoro. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku menyukainya, 'dia'kan nakama kami." Ujar Sanji masih mengelak sambil melangkah mendului Zoro.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?" Zoro masih penasaran, ia mengejar Sanji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Hn." Sanji mengangkat tangannya cuek sebagai jawaban.

.

"Ohayo, Oyaji." Sanji masuk ke dalam kedai bersama Zoro yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Oh, kau pria tampan yang kemarin!" Oyaji itu tersenyum pada Sanji. "Apa sake yang kemarin kurang, anak muda?" Godanya.

"Iie...Aku kesini mau menanyakan sesuatu." Sanji duduk di depan paman itu dan mulai menceritakan pokok permasalahannya.

Paman pemilik kedai pun menyimak apa yang Sanji ceritakan, matanya terbelalak kemudian melihat Zoro dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan takjub.

"Jadi seharusnya dia seumuran denganmu?" Tanya paman itu.

"Ne." Jawab Sanji pasti. Sedangkan Zoro yang diamati begitu merasa risih dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Hm..hm..sebentar, coba aku cari sesuatu di rak botol itu. Aku juga tak menaruhnya ke dalam karton. Kau lihat sendiri kemarin aku tak mengambil botol itu dari raknya." Kata paman itu sambil berjalan kearah rak dan mencari sesuatu disana.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu." Sanji memegang dagunya yang kini ditumbuhi janggut.

"Ahh, apa ini?" Paman pemilik kedai memekik kaget.

Sanji terlonjak, ia melompati meja bar dengan mudahnya dan mendekati paman itu. Zoro hanya berdiri, ia kaget tapi ia tak bisa melompati meja bar. Zoro hanya diam dan mengamati interaksi yang tak ia mengerti itu.

"-Ramuan Muda-muda. Mengembalikan umurmu dengan sekali teguk. Berbahaya. Efek samping hilang ingatan dan umurmu akan terus berkurang.- A...apa?" Sanji melotot membaca kertas lusuh itu. Paman pemilik kedai pun diam tak bereaksi.

"Ahaha...aku sama sekali tak mengetahui kenapa ramuan itu ada disini. Ahh! Pasti pengantar sake itu yang salah mengantar!" Paman pemilik kedai gugup, wajahnya memucat memandang wajah seram Sanji.

"Pengantar sake?"

"Ya, biasanya dia yang mengantarkan sake ke tiap-tiap kedai di kota ini." Terang paman itu.

'Che...kalau didiamkan, Umur marimo itu akan terus berkurang, ia akan menjadi bayi kemudian menghilang. Ughh...itu artinya..." Sanji yang melihat wajah innocent Zoro semakin merasa bersalah. Ia loncati lagi meja bar itu, kemudian meraih tangan Zoro yang kini jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku akan mencari penawarnya meskipun harus keseluruh kedai di kota ini. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula, baka marimo!" Wajah Sanji terlihat sangat terluka. Entah kenapa, Zoro tak tahu. Ia meraih pinggang Sanji dan memeluknya erat. Zoro sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ai...shiteru..." Bisik Sanji amat pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

.

"Ini kedai kelima." Sanji menarik tangan Zoro, ia tak peduli hari sudah semakin siang. Yang seharusnya kini ia sudah berada di Sunny dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk nakamanya. Ia tak peduli, ini lebih penting! Menemukan penawarnya dan mengembalikan Zoro kembali seperti semula.

Menurut petunjuk paman pemilik kedai. Seharusnya ada dua botol kaca, yang satu berwarna ungu dan satunya berwarna biru. Mungkin cairan yang berwarna biru itu adalah penawarnya. Semoga.

"Selamat datang." Seru wanita paruh baya pemilik kedai sake kelima yang dikunjungi Sanji dan Zoro.

"Apa disini ada sake berwarna biru dan memakai botol kaca?" Tanya Sanji.

"Ehh? Mana ada sake yang seperti itu, anak muda? Tapi coba ku cari dulu." Wanita itu pun berlalu ke arah rak meninggalkan Sanji dan Zoro.

"Kita berkeliling kota hanya untuk mencari sake itu. Sebenarnya itu obat untuk apa? Dan kenapa kau berjanji padaku untuk mengembalikanku seperti semula? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Sanji-nii?" Zoro menatap kesal pada pria dewasa dihadapannya ini. Baju yang Zoro pakai semakin terlihat kedodoran dan suara Zoro tak lagi terdengar besar. Seperti remaja pria yang sedang belum menginjak dewasa, tenor.

Sanji mengkerut, perubahan Zoro setiap ia menoleh semakin terlihat. Tangan digenggaman tangannya pun semakin mengecil.

'Ughh, terserah itu dewa Jashin atau Kami-sama! Siapapun itu, tolong hentikan perubahan Zoro!'

"Sanji-nii!"

"Ahh, Zoro-kun. Maaf aku melamun. Saat ini aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun, ne! Kau tenang saja." Sanji mengusap rambut hijau Zoro. Sanji pun mengelus luka di mata kiri Zoro yang masih tertinggal disitu.

"Umm, sepertinya ini yang kalian cari. Aku menemukannya disudut rak, sebenarnya ini minuman apa?" Wanita itu membawa botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna biru kental dan meletakkannya di depan Sanji.

"Ahh! Ini yang kami cari! Domo arigatou, bibi!" Sanji meraih botol itu, dan menemukan kertas lusuh yang masih melekat.

'-Penawar Ramuan Muda-muda.- Syukurlah! Ini benar-benar ramuan penawarnya!' Sanji tersenyum amat lebar. Ia memberikan wanita itu uang yang banyak dan menarik Zoro keluar dari kedai.

"Sanji-nii?" Panggil Zoro dengan suara tenornya. Tinggi Zoro sekarang hanya di bawah dada Sanji dengan pipi gembul dan kemerahan.

Mereka berjalan cepat sekali melewati orang-orang yang lalu lalang di kota kecil itu. Sanji merasakan tangan Zoro digenggamannya semakin mengecil. Ini gawat, kan?

"ARGGHH! Sudah tidak sempat! Ayo, minum ini, baka!" Sanji tiba-tiba berhenti dan mendorong Zoro kecil duduk disebuah batu besar dekat pantai.

"Ehh? Minuman apa ini? Kenapa warnanya aneh sekali?" Zoro mengernyit heran. Ia menimang-nimang botol itu ditangannya.

"Ayo, cepat minum, baka marimo!" Gertak Sanji kesal.

"Oi, kau om-om cabul! Menjauh dari bocah itu!" Suara anak gadis menghentikan Zoro yang sedang membuka tutup botol itu.

Sanji menoleh dan menemukan gadis remaja berkuncir kuda yang sangat manis berpakaian kimono khas atlit kendo sambil menghunuskan pedang kayunya.

"IIE! Aku bukan om-om cabul atau semacamnya! Dia ini nakamaku!" Sanji mengelak panik.

"Memangnya aku percaya denganmu, pria dengan wajah mesum yang memojokkan anak kecil dan menyuruhnya meminum cairan aneh itu?!" Gadis itu semakin menggertak, ia melangkah maju dan berjalan ke depan Zoro. Berada ditengah dan memasang kuda-kuda ke arah Sanji.

"Nona manis, kau tak perlu ikut campur masalah kami. Sungguh, ini benar-benar hal yang tak kau mengerti." Ujar Sanji berusaha mengusir gadis itu.

"Hey, nee-chan. Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau menghunuskan pedangmu pada Sanji-nii?" Suara tenor itu, Sanji menilik ke arah Zoro dan semakin terbelalak. Zoro saat ini seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang tengah merajuk. Bajunya semakin kebesaran dan longgar.

"Ma...marimo..." Dada Sanji sesak, safir Sanji mulai berkaca-kaca. 'Kalau begini terus, dia bisa menghilang.'

"CEPAT MINUM, BAKA!" Sentak Sanji tak sabar.

Zoro yang kaget langsung meneguk cairan itu dengan wajah ingin menangis. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu memukul botol yang dipegang Zoro dengan pedangnya. Melempar botol itu jauh, dan menyisakan Sanji yang melongo.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan, bakayarou!" Sanji menarik kerah gadis itu, ingin rasanya menampar sang gadis yang saat ini merasa jadi pahlawan kesiangan.

"Tentu saja aku menolong bocah itu dari pria mesum sepertimu!" Jawab gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ini sama sekali bukan masalahmu, gadis kecil!" Gertak Sanji kesal.

"Jelas ini juga masalahku! Aku tak bisa melihat bocah laki-laki itu dalam bahaya bersamamu!" Gadis itu balas menggertak.

"Tapi dia memang dalam masalah! Dan masalahnya itu bukanlah aku!" Sanji semakin kesal, ia menahan amarahnya dengan mengepal kuat-kuat jemari tangannya.

"Lalu si..."

"Dadada...bhuu..bbhuu..."

"Ehh?" Sanji dan gadis itu tersentak begitu mendengar suara batita dari tempat Zoro.

"Ma...marimo...?" Lagi-lagi mata Sanji keluar melihat perubahan Zoro. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat ini. Pemandangan yang seharusnya terlihat menggemaskan itu malah terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Bhuu..bhuuu..." Bayi itu duduk dengan memainkan bibir tipisnya, ia tertawa lucu sekali. Rambut hijaunya masih jarang dan belum begitu terlihat.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa bocah itu jadi bayi?!" Gadis itu berteriak histeris.

"Makanya itu aku ingin menolongnya! Cairan itulah penawarnya!" Sanji berkata lirih sekali. Dengan perlahan Sanji memeluk Zoro bayi, ia angkat bayi itu.

"G...gomen...gomenasai oyaji! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Wajah gadis itu memerah antara malu dan ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, seharusnya ia tak usah sok pahlawan seperti tadi.

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk kepala gadis itu. Sanji berlari sambil menggendong Zoro bayi ke arah botol tadi terlempar, semoga saja masih ada cairan yang tersisa.

"Nyaa...nyaaa...aaa..." Bayi Zoro terus mengoceh, tubuh bayinya terbalut kaos putih yang dipakainya tadi. Sanji terus mencari botol itu di pantai, untung botol itu terlempar ke arah pantai bukannya ke semak-semak yang banyak rumput tinggi.

"Bersabarlah marimo bodoh! Aku akan mendapatkan penawarnya!" Ikrar Sanji sambil memeluk Zoro bayi.

Dari jauh terlihat kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari botol kaca. Dengan segera Sanji berlari ke arah botol itu, benar saja. Itu adalah botol yang Sanji cari.

"Syukurlah!" Sanji meraih botol itu. Untunglah masih ada sedikit sisa cairan, mungkin hanya seteguk dan Sanji sangat berharap akan berhasil.

"Ayo minum, marimo!" Sanji melihat bayi Zoro. Bayi itu bukan lagi bayi satu tahun, tapi bayi itu terlihat seperti baru dilahirkan. Merah dan matanya belum terbuka.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini?' Sanji semakin panik, ia peluk bayi Zoro semakin erat.

Diteguk cairan itu, dan bibir Sanji pun menyuapkannya pada bayi Zoro, perlahan tapi pasti. Seperti induk burung yang menyuapi anaknya.

'Ku mohon, Zoro...kembalilah...' Sanji melepas bibirnya dan memandang bayi itu.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Tak ada perubahan apapun dari bayi Zoro. Safir itu pun mengeluarkan sarinya, menetes ke pipi Sanji yang memerah. Ia sungguh menyesali apa yang terjadi. Tidak seharusnya Zoro meminum cairan aneh itu. Tidak seharusnya ia menjadi bayi begini.

Saat ini harusnya mereka sudah berangkat melaut, memulai pertengkaran mulut dan berakhir dengan lebam-lebam ditubuh mereka.

Harusnya saat ini, ia tengah mengantarkan kotak p3k dan membersihkan luka yang ia buat di wajah pendekar santoryuu itu. Meski dengan pertengkaran kecil lagi, toh itu cara mereka berkomunikasi. Sentuhan-sentuhan kasar dan adu pelototan, itu juga cara mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Z..Zoro...hiikss...hiikks..." Air mata Sanji semakin deras, ia semakin erat memeluk bayi itu. "Kenapa jadi begini? Hiiks...Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakannya dengan benar...hiikkss...Baka marimo! Konoyarou!" Sanji berteriak semakin keras. Dadanya sakit, sebentar lagi Zoro akan menghilang. Sebentar lagi, tak ada lagi kata-kata tajam yang menyebalkan darinya.

Sebentar lagi tak ada yang memperhatikannya lebih dari seorang nakama.

/Menjijikan, dasar koki mesum!/

"Baka..."

/Berhenti mengkhayalkan hal aneh, alis keriting!/

"Rambut hijau baka!"

/Cih, dasar kau sok kuat, koki sialan!/

"Kembali..."

/Kau tak apa, alis melingkar? Wajah mesummu terlihat pucat./

"Zoro...kembali..."

Masih terisak, Sanji menahan dadanya yang semakin sakit. Kilasan pertengkarannya dengan Zoro bagai kaset rusak yang berulang diotaknya. Bukan kenangan yang indah, tapi itulah sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi Sanji.

"...Zoro..."

.

.

Syuuut...

Kaos putih dalam pelukan Sanji terjatuh, bayi itu membesar dan terus membesar dalam pelukan Sanji.

Sanji terlonjak kaget, ia mengangkat bayi yang kini beranjak umurnya sekitar dua tahun di depan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Apa mungkin ini berhasil? Dengan cepat Sanji mengambil kaos itu dan berlari ke kapal.

.

.

"Sanji? Apa yang kau gendong itu?" Franky yang tergantung di bahu kapal sambil membawa palu menatap Sanji heran.

Ussop, Chopper, Brooke, dan Luffy yang tengah bersenang-senang juga ikut memperhatikan Sanji yang berlari cepat ke arah kabin pria.

"Hei, Sanji! Seharusnya kita sudah berang..."

"Maaf teman-teman! Ini Zoro!" Potong Sanji.

Sontak seluruh kru membelalakan matanya. Mereka langsung berlari mengikuti Sanji ke dalam kabin pria.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luffy paling depan, ia terlihat sangat khawatir. Tentu saja, Zoro adalah kru kesayangannya. Meski semua adalah nakama. Tapi Zoro itulah awak pertamanya, teman pertamanya dan orang kedua dikapalnya.

"Zoro meminum cairan aneh kemarin..." Sanji pun menceritakan detil kejadian dengan tergesa-gesa setelah ia meletakkan Zoro balita di jaring tidur kru kapal.

Wajah Sanji terlihat berantakan dengan mata sembab, pipi merah, dan rambut pirang yang lusuh.

"Arigatou Sanji! Kau melakukan hal yang benar! Sekarang kita tunggu perkembangan Zoro." Ujar Luffy tegas. Tak lagi main-main, pandangan matanya saat ini adalah pandangan seorang kapten yang tak ingin dibantah.

"Kita berlayar!" Perintah sang kapten.

Para awak kapal pun kembali ke tempatnya, wajah mereka tegang. Jelas saja, salah satu nakama mereka sedang berada di ujung tebing dan yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu keajaiban.

.

Di dapur Sanji tak tenang, ia bahkan belum membersihkan diri sejak pulang tadi. Saat ini Chopper yang menjaga Zoro, Luffy memerintahkan untuk bergantian menjaganya. Sanji jadi tidak tahu menahu bagaimana dengan kondisi Zoro sekarang.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuklah." Ujar Sanji parau, suaranya sudah serak dan kering.

"Sanji-kun..." Nami melongok dari belahan pintu yang terbuka, wajah Nami terlihat merah dan seperti ingin menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Maaf"

Deg.

Jantung Sanji berhenti lagi. Nafasnya benar-benar berhenti sekarang. "Tidak..." Lirih Sanji.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan!" Sanji mulai histeris, matanya kembali berair.

"Zoro sudah..."

"Baka! Baka marimo!" Sanji berteriak hebat, ia sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan akan menerjang keluar ruang makan. Hingga tiba-tiba...

Pluk.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepala orange itu, dan membuka pintu ruang makan semakin lebar. "Jangan menggodanya, Nami!"

Suara bass itu, rambut hijau itu, tatapan tajam hanya sebelah dan mulut tajam itu.

Nyawa Sanji seakan terlepas dari raga, kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di depan Nami yang terkikik geli.

"Hikss...kalian...kalian tega sekali!" Sanji menangis layaknya anak kecil. Lega, lega sekali melihat pria rambut hijau itu kembali seperti semula.

Zoro mendekati Sanji dan berlutut di depan Sanji, sejajar dengan lawannya.

"Zoro-kun, fight!" Nami mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat kemudian menutup pintu.

Zoro hanya menatapnya heran dan bingung. Tak mengerti. Salahkan otak kecilnya yang memang lambat memproses isyarat yang Nami berikan.

"Kau kembali...hikksss..." Zoro kembali menatap wajah Sanji. Ia meraih pundak Sanji dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis, baka cook! Mukamu mengerikan, tau!" Ujar Zoro, tajam seperti biasa.

"Biar saja! Aku tak peduli!" Sanji menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Zoro yang terbuka. Air mata Sanji membasahi dada dan kimono hijau Zoro.

"Aku disini." Ujar Zoro semakin erat memeluk Sanji.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Zoro! Ku pikir kau tak kembali menjadi dewasa!" Ceplas ceplos seperti biasa Luffy menggebuk punggung kekar Zoro sambil memegang paha ayam ditangannya yang lain.

"Luffy, jaga ucapanmu, aho! Disini ada yang mengkhawatirkannya seperti orang gila, tau! Hihi." Nami menjitak kepala berambut hitam Luffy lalu terkikik geli.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Cook-san? Apa mengalami kemajuan?" Robin menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Traaangg. Sesuatu terjatuh di dapur. Sedangkan Zoro hanya diam dengan wajah merah.

"Padahal kau imut sekali saat muda, Zoro!" Kali ini Ussop ikut menyambut 'kepulangan' Zoro.

"Hari ini sungguh-sungguh super! Kau membuat kami tegang, Zoro!"

"Yahh, aku pun ikut panik meski tengkorakku tak menunjukkan wajah panik..."

"Kalian ini! Berisik!" Sanji keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi dessert.

"Ahh, Sanji-kun?" Nami terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Sanji.

Sanji meletakkan nampan itu dengan kasar dan kembali ke dapur.

"Oi, cook!" Zoro memanggilnya namun pintu dapur tertutup dengan keras.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyusul Cook-san, Pendekar pedang." Usul Robin masih tetap cool.

"Ya, Zoro! Sanji sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, loh." Luffy menambahi.

Sebelum semua ikut memanas-manasinya, Zoro segera beranjak ke dapur menyusul Sanji.

.

.

"Cook." Panggil Zoro.

Sanji yang sedang mengelap piring menoleh ke arah Zoro. Ia tak kaget mendapati Zoro disitu, karena semua pembicaraan diruang makan terdengar jelas dari dapur.

Zoro berjalan ke arahnya, memeluk Sanji dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sanji.

"Miss you." Bisik Zoro.

Sanji merona. Ia menggeliat, memberontak agar Zoro melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ba..baka! Lepaskan rambut hijau!" Bentak Sanji malu-malu.

Bukannya dilepas, Zoro malah semakin memeluk Sanji erat. "Aku ingin dengar ucapanmu tadi siang di kedai sake pertama." Ujar Zoro lembut. Suara bassnya dibuat rendah hingga terdengar serak dan sexy.

"Y...yang mana?" Sanji gugup, ia sudah merah sempurna.

"Saat aku memelukmu tadi siang." Jawab Zoro lagi masih dengan suara sexynya.

Sanji yang menyadarinya, terpatung. Dari kepalanya muncul asap, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang disiram saus tomat sekarang.

"Gyaaaa! JANGAN BERKATA YANG ANEH-ANEH, BAKA!" Sanji menendang tulang kering Zoro.

Zoro hanya mundur untuk melepas Sanji, ia melihat Sanji menunduk. Badannya bertopang pada kedua tangan, sedikit bergetar.

"Ketika ku melihatmu hampir menghilang, rasanya...dadaku sesak, tak bisa bernafas..." Sanji berkata pelan, ia tetap menunduk.

"Sakit. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Saat itu, kenangan tentangmu...uggh...memalukan!" Sanji mengusap pipinya kasar dengan punggung lengannya. 'Apakah ia menangis?' Batin Zoro miris.

"Ughh...aku..."

Tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar didepannya, berbagi rasa cemas, duka, lega, dan bahagia.

Mereka kini bersama

"Jangan pergi..."

Telapak tangan besar itu direngkuhnya, dikecupnya rakus.

"Aku disini."

Bibir kering itu menempel di rambut pirang milik pria yang masih memunggunginya. Dan kedua pria itu tersenyum lebar ketika kata sakral itu terucap.

"Aishiteru yo."

.

.

Omake

'Penawar Ramuan Muda-muda. Peringatan semua ingatan akan kembali dan hatimu akan menemukan jawabannya. Pemakaian hanya jika dibutuhkan yang membutuhkan.'

End

.

Saya tahu sekali ini gaje, bikin ilfeel, alurnya express...tapi...saya kangen banget fic Zosan..

Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fic ini mengecewakan readers...

Honto ni gomenasai. *Bungkuk*


End file.
